


Knowledge and Healing

by DJ_Rena



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Rena/pseuds/DJ_Rena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extension of Date showing Gotou what it takes to be Birth. Spoilers for Episode 20. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge and Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: What was meant to be a quick drabble turned into a slightly longer drabble, just short of where I'd like to keep myself. I've immersed myself in Kamen Rider OOO for almost the last week, and I find myself falling in love with all of the characters. THIS is why Japanese television is so much better than American television. The characters are relatable, with actual flaws, and let's face it, they're gorgeous. Anyways, I was watching Episode 20 and the idea latched itself onto me like a brain parasite, and I had to write it down. I find Gotou absolutely adorable, so much more now that he's been humbled. As for Date, I didn't like him at first, but after a few instances with Gotou, he's growing on me, and I can definitely see him as sort of a protector of Gotou. It's so adorable. The beginning part is completely canon, taken directly from the episode as exact as I could get it. I tried to keep them as in-character as I could, as I have a bit of a habit of giving one character all the dialog. In any case, I hope you enjoy! (Please forgive any over-use of pronouns, I haven't written anything in awhile and I'm not used to writing two characters that are so physically similar.)

"Try it." Date Akira said, holding out the slightly intimidating weapon to the smaller man next to him. There was a moment's pause before it was pushed away. "Iie," Gotou Shintaro replied, looking down. He took a breath and replied, "I'm the one who passed up the chance to be Birth… All the while saying 'I want to protect the world.'" Date rolled his eyes at the shorter man, who continued, "Yet I couldn't even bow once to gain that chance…" Gotou looked away, shame welling in his body.

Date had had enough. "Now, now," he said, holding the gun in front of Gotou and tapping him lightly on the shoulder, "Just try firing." The younger man looked at it as if he wasn't worthy to hold something so powerful. Date growled, "Come on. Here." The taller man reached down and grasped Gotou's hand, noting how well it fit in his larger one, and placed it on the grip, stepping back. A satisfied look crossed his face as the other man complied and his grip tightened on the weapon.

Looking the smaller man up and down, he knew Gotou's body wouldn't be able to withstand the recoil from the gun, but the only way to make him stronger was to let him know just how far he needed to go to get to the top.

Gotou took a breath and merely blinked for a moment before steeling himself and put his other hand on the magazine, altering his stance to brace himself against the recoil. He held the gun close to his chest and met his target across the rooftop, putting his finger on the trigger.

Date looked on as the younger man pressed the trigger and the gun sent him flying, a pained yell escaping his lips. He hit the ground and rolled, the gun slamming into the ground and skidding away. Gotou curled his arms around his head to protect it, and through them he could clearly hear Date laughing. Not only was he in pain, but Gotou was filled with anger and self-loathing, hitting the ground in frustration. Date's next words didn't help anything.

"You see? Your previous training isn't enough to use this." Gotou could hear the man walking closer, and as he struggled to get up, he heard the older man pick up the gun before continuing his hurtful words. "Right now, you couldn't be Birth even if you wanted to."

Gotou stared up at him, trying not to allow himself to fall deeper into self-pity. Date approached and he instinctively flinched when he reached towards him. The older man gently but firmly grabbed his hand and hauled him up, dropping the gun to wrap one hand around his waist to support him. Finding himself so close to the other man's body, Gotou's face burned, his hands coming up to grip the arms holding him.

"Ah, ah, calm down, Gotou-chan," Date murmured teasingly, a smile playing on his lips as he looked down at the other man. He used his free hand to gently brush away the dirt and pebbles that had attached themselves during Gotou's fall. He brushed his hand over one hip and Gotou flinched, causing Date to frown. He slowly moved Gotou's suit jacket aside, his hand grabbing the undershirt to lift it out of the way.

Gotou gripped his arm almost painfully and Date looked at him, a panicked look in the younger male's eyes. "I thought I told you to calm down?" he said softly, leaning in until he could feel the other man's breath on his lips. "I just want to help you. Gotou-chan."

As with the gun, Gotou's grip tightened before relaxing, and face still burning, he looked off to the side, his lips parting as he panted. Date chuckled low and tugged the shirt gently from their pants and lifted it a few inches. He tsked when he saw a red mark blossoming into what he knew would be a nasty bruise. "You'll have to bandage this up later," he remarked, shifting the man in his arms and kneeling on one leg in front of him.

"E-eh?"

Gotou looked down at the man in surprise and shock, ready to push him away. "D-date-san! What are you doing?" The Birth-user simply chuckled again, one hand on Gotou's uninjured hip and the other reaching up to thread with one of the smaller hands. "You work so hard, Gotou-chan, and you're too uptight." His eyes pierced the other set of brown ones and held him in place, "Even if you save the world, you have to take a break and care for your wounds, ne?"

Date's eyes didn't stray from Gotou's as the older man leaned over, somewhat awkwardly and gently nuzzled the injured area. Gotou bit his lip, the pain barely registering through his embarrassment and the warmth spreading through his body. His hand clenched in Date's and he gulped. The older man breathed out, knowing the other would feel the warm puffs of air on such sensitive skin, and he released Gotou's hand to pull up his shirt.

The smaller man let the free hand rest on Date's shoulder as he focused on breathing in and out, not familiar with the feelings coursing through his body at the closeness of this man. Date smiled his cheeky smile up and he leaned in, gently licking the red mark, barely managing to keep eye-contact with the other. Gotou's body jerked on its own, a heat pooling in his belly at the feeling of that moist tongue on his body. Date placed a gentle kiss on the affected area and, to Gotou's dismay, stood back up.

"All better, yeah?" he teased, adoring the disheveled look of his 'co-worker'. He even found the glare the younger man gave to be endearing.

With another chuckle, he pulled him close, bending down and pressing their lips together. Gotou stiffened, predictably, but after a moment, he relaxed and, to Date's surprise, began to press back. A hand came up to clench Date's jacket and the older man took that as a good sign and he opened his mouth, his tongue gently brushing against the other man's lips.

Before it could get any further, he pulled back, once again smiling teasingly at the adorable look on Gotou's face. "It's late," he said, bending down to pick up the gun. "The day's about to begin and you should get some sleep from working all day. Besides," he smiled and pointed to his jar of coins, beside which was a bouncing and chittering CanDroid. "Work is calling me now."

Gotou, still seeming a bit dazed, nodded, and quietly followed Date to the stairwell door. Just before he opened it, the taller man paused and turned, cupping the other's cheek. "You're strong in your heart," he said simply, "And I know you can be strong in body, too. Gotou-chan." He placed a gentle kiss on the shorter man's forehead before smiling in his carefree way and turning to the door.

"Date-san!" Gotou reached out and grasped one arm. When Birth's user turned, Gotou put his arms together and bowed. "A-arigato gozaimasu," he said, clenching his eyes together to stop the tears before they started. The taller man reached out and put a hand on his head and smiled. "Of course, Gotou-chan. We're co-workers, aren't we?"

Gotou knew there was more to it, but he looked up and smiled back, glad to have made a friend and… perhaps something more.


End file.
